Jamaica
Jamaica Jamaica (ジャマイカ, Jamaika) is a minor character in the Hetalia: Axis Powers series. Marley Frazer (マーリー・フレイザー, Mārī fureizā) Relationships England/ Great Britain Jamaica was a servant of Spain, who was then defeated by England who then adopted her due to her beauty and 'ok' cooking skills (as he deems it). After Jamaica was discovered as a small child by Spain, England adopted and raised her like a younger sister, caring for her with adoration and teaching her how to be a nation. After the war, Jamaica declared her independence and split from England, creating a huge rift between the two that still is present, if only less severe. They manage to work together, although England often disagrees with the ideas that Jamaica presents and Jamaica teases England about everything from his cooking, his style of dress, and his "old" age. America America (Alfred) is Jamaica's older and stronger adoptive sibling. They seem to have a healthy sibling relationship and friendship, despite their constant competitions in sports. They enjoy visiting each other and going out to eat and have fun. Cuba Cuba and Jamaica have been friends since her days being a servant of Spain, they still get along great and enjoy each others company but Jamaica has a hard time understanding when he speaks Spanish. Africa Africa (Kenya, Zimbabwe, Ghana, Botswana, Nigeria, and Uganda) are Jamaica's long, lost siblings. She was taken from them as a child by Spain, but she still carries their love for rhythmic music and dance. Jamaica carries a strong resemblance to Africa and also has their strength and resolve. Canada Jamaica and Canada are also related. She is one of the very few that remembers him and acknowledges his presence. She cooks for him from time to time, though he always complains that the food is too spicy. China China is Jamaica's newest and best friend. China helps Jamaica in anything she wants to do and in exchange, Jamaica gives China her unwavering support. jamaica loves when he cooks for her and is impressed by his skills in Kung-fu. Appearance Jamaica is a mix of African and English with Chinese, Middle Eastern, and Indian. She wears her hair in the Rastafarian dreadlocks. She likes to wear loose, scant athletic clothing which suits the tropical climate of her home and jewelry. She also has thin eyebrows, large brown eyes and dark brown skin reflecting her African heritage. Personality and Interests Jamaica is sassy and fun loving but no push over. She has been known to stand up to Spain and England whom she wrestled to a stalemate until they acknowledged her skill and strength. Her relationship with America is great but they are constantly trying to see who is the faster runner. Jamaica is known for her great love of Reggae and Dancehall Music. She also loves alcoholic beverages, parties and cooking spicy delicious foods. She's extremely athletic and is world champion in many sports. Jamaica especially enjoys sprinting, football, netball, swimming, cricket and martial arts. Marley is also known for mass productivity in marijuana and the study of it for medicine. Name Her name, Marley Frazer derives from Bob Marley a popular (dead) Jamaican reggae artiste. Frazer comes from a female runner, also from the island, Shelly-Ann Frazer.Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries Category:Island country Category:Fanmade characters Category:OC Category:United States